Lachlan
Lachlan is a Naga and the second known Ash, leader of the Light Fae until his death at the hands of The Garuda. Character arc After the previous Ash was left critically injured and comatose, the Light Fae High Council and The Blackthorn ordered a Stag Hunt to find a new leader for the clan's local territory. The Light felt that even if he were to recover, the previous Ash had proven himself incapable of fulfilling his duties after the attack by Aife against the Light Fae Elders happened under his nose. Lachlan was one of the contenders in the hunt and won the competition. When Peris were dying, Lachlan told Lauren that he wanted her to find out why, but she would not tell him her theory of why they were being electrocuted unless he helped her save Nadia. He rejected her demand, provoking her to pull off her human-property necklace with medallion and refusing to help him any longer. He then imprisoned her in a cell for insubordination. However, afterwards he requested the journals of the former Ash and found out how Nadia had been deliberately cursed. (Can't See the Fae-Rest) He told Bo about the curse and where to find the Shaman that hexed Nadia, and enlisted her into finding him to lift the curse; but in return demanded that she never tell Lauren or anyone else what she had done. He falsely took the credit for saving Nadia, and in exchange for what she was led to believe Lauren recommitted herself to serving The Ash. (Masks) After their sword fight in Barometz. Trick. Pressure, Lachlan asked Bo to be his champion in the battle against The Garuda, and she agreed to face it with him but only as his partner. He accepted her proposition. (Midnight Lamp) As a Naga, Lachlan had possessed multiple heads, but over the years they were cut off from his shoulders by mystics, scared villagers, and other evils who had wanted his venom. His venom was the only substance that could kill a Garuda. Without all his heads, Lachlan knew he could not defeat The Garuda and had Lauren draw his venom before facing his mortal enemy so that she could turn it into a weapon for Bo to kill The Garuda with in the final battle against it, thereby sacrificing himself. The Garuda killed Lachlan by decapitation with his flaming sword. (Lachlan's Gambit) Personality Lachlan was a stickler for protocol and as the leader of the Light Fae expected obedience from underlings. He was secretive, causing almost all on the Light Fae side to question his true loyalties and intentions on multiple occasions. He was proficient in archery and swordsmanship. He could turn his teeth into sharp and jagged fangs at will, and used them to kill with. Bo used her succubus power on Lachlan during the Gyallahaal, but it had no effect on him. (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) Lachlan considered human property as chattel and he told Bo that if she wanted to have access to his "property" (meaning Lauren), she had to make a formal request. (Scream a Little Dream) He was much less friendly to humans than the previous Ash, who allowed humans under his control relative freedom, and ordered that all humans be locked in their living quarters unless they were working. (BrotherFae of the Wolves) Relationships Brothers: The heads that were cut off from his Naga body were his brothers. Quotes * "You're the succubus, aren't you? The one that does as she pleases? Well, not anymore." – to Bo (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) * "As the new Ash, all the old Ash's chattel is passed to me. That means everything from the lab, including you." – to Lauren (Scream a Little Dream) * "You're dangerous. You're danger to everyone. I don't think you realize just how much Dark is actually inside you. It's in your soul. Everyone you know will suffer — the doctor, the old barkeep, and the pretty, pretty friend of yours." – to Bo (Barometz. Trick. Pressure) Trivia * His name and accent when he speaks suggest that he is of Irish lineage. Appearances * 2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) * 2.03 Scream a Little Dream * 2.04 Mirror, Mirror * 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves * 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away * 2.09 Original Skin * 2.10 Raging Fae * 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest * 2.12 Masks * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 2.14 Midnight Lamp * 2.15 Table for Fae (mentioned only) * 2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire * 2.18 Fae-nted Love * 2.19 Truth and Consequences * 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit * 2.21 Into the Dark (mentioned only) Showcase character description The Ash / Lachlan (played by Vincent Walsh) (2011) As The new Ash, Lachlan is the leader of the local Light Fae community… smug, sexy, dangerous, charismatic and a formidable force in his own right. He is a stickler for rules – not because he respects principles of behaviour, but because he’s power-hungry and likes to remind the Light Fae under his control that he’s in charge. He will change the way things are done, and will go out of his way to challenge Bo's independence from Fae society. In fact, the way he seems intent on thwarting Bo will make her wonder just what side he is really on.http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/08/lost-girl-season-2-character-bios.html. "Lost Girl - Season 2 Character Bios - Including the new Ash!". SpoilerTV. August 25, 2011. source: lostgirlseries.com/about.aspx (about_bios_) References Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae Category:Deceased